Moments
by omurice
Summary: Oneshot [NejiTenten] Love is a choice made from moment to moment.


_Author's Note: Wee, my first post! A look into Neji and Tenten and their relationship. Written solely for my entertainment a while ago, but I decided to post it anyway. Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Naruto. _

**Moments**

"We're catching up."

Neji was perched on a high tree branch, hidden in the shadow of the canopy. The forest stretched silent and still around him, but even in the black of the night his Byakugan told him of the enemy ahead. Almost silently, Tenten landed beside him and pushed her mask away from her face. He glanced over at her, taking in the way the moon sent sporadic shadows across her face, painting her features with silver war paint like a wild warrior.

"How soon will we attack?" she asked as she fingered the katana strapped to her back.

He shifted his gaze again and was silent for a moment, assessing the distance between them and their targets.

"Soon."

* * *

She was the first to meet his eyes without fear. 

They were only six years old and new to the Academy. He didn't bother conversing with the other students. The useless chattering was rather annoying and he sat by himself, serious and silent, as he stared out the window to his left.

_"Look at his eyes."_

_"He must be a Hyuga."_

_"I think they're scary."_

He almost didn't notice her presence when she came to stand before his desk. He finally looked up with a scowl, and cold white met warm honey.

She was a scrawny little girl, small of stature even for her age. Her brown hair was pulled back into ridiculously cute buns off to the sides of her head and her bright hazel eyes stared him down, curious and serious at the same time. Neji gave the girl a small glare and indifferently asked what she wanted.

Not paying heed to his glare or tone of voice, her features broke out into a wide smile and she offered her hand.

"I'm Tenten."

He hesitated for the briefest of moments before taking her hand in his.

"Neji."

* * *

The first time he saw the Soshoryu, he thought it was beautiful. 

The sun was high, and sweat dragged trails down his face as he watched her take a deep breath at the center of the training field. Her eyes closed in determination as she slammed the scrolls into the ground, her hands swiftly forming seals. _Horse, dog, cat, tiger…_his eyes tracked the impossibly quick movements. Rising from the cloud of smoke that suddenly surrounded her, two twisting dragons roared toward the heavens. His eyes widened when Tenten launched herself upward, in the eye of the twirling, spiraling scrolls. Even when the myriad of weapons shot out and showered the field, his eyes stayed trained on her floating, graceful figure.

She was Tenten, surrounded by dragons and steel and sending forth death like raindrops. And he thought she was beautiful.

She came back down to earth and Gai and Lee cheered with excess enthusiasm, characteristically embracing each other. But, it was Neji she smiled at, her hair plastered to her forehead by sweat, her chest heaving. She smiled at him as if to say that it was all for him and he almost didn't catch himself from smiling back .

* * *

It was a surprise to the both of them when she managed to nick him, her kunai leaving the slightest of scratches on his left cheek. 

It happened during their first training session after his fight with Kidoumaru and the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke. He had woken up to her tired and pale face and the sound of her voice as she cried out his name in joy.

"Don't ever let it happen again, Neji" she had told him, her hands hovering over the wound on his chest.

He had stared at her, unsure of what to say.

After being dispatched from the hospital he had immediately sought out Tenten, and the two had made their way to the training grounds. She had managed only because of his trembling knees, his weakened condition and low chakra, but it had surprised them nonetheless. He hated this feeling of weakness, and she hated seeing him like that.

She was by his side in an instant, her fingers wiping away the blood caused by her weapon, and tears formed in her eyes. .

"Don't ever let it happen again, Neji."

His hand found hers and he nodded. "I won't."

* * *

They had been attacked unexpectedly and it took all four of their efforts to kill the squads of rouge shinobi. In the end, they had stood victorious, but it was Lee's cry that made him realize that Tenten was not with them. 

He found her leaning heavily against a tree, and he dropped down beside her. His chest clenched at the way her bruised face was swelling, her split lip was bleeding and the way her shoulder hung at an odd angle.

"You shouldn't have gotten separated from the group," he forced through his teeth. _From me. _

"It's alright, Neji." She managed a brave smile, biting back her pain. "It won't happen next time."

"No, it won't," he replied, wiping the trickle of blood from her chin. "Next time I'll be there."

* * *

The day that Tenten became a member of the ANBU squads, he was in the forest near their old training field. 

He counted the birds around him, his eyes pulsing with chakra. He had mastered this technique long ago, but still found some small pleasure in doing it.

"Thirteen," he said to himself.

He watched them rise from trees, counting them expectantly. She dropped from a tree and stood behind him patiently.

"How'd you do?" she asked.

He turned to her and the words died in his mouth. Her mask gleamed like bone, and the smooth curves rose to the telltale beak of a bird. Mischievous eyes twinkled at him from behind it, knowing he approved.

"I missed one."

* * *

It was well into the night when they descended on the unprepared enemy. The two of them dropped silently from the high shadows like falcons. He fought effortlessly, his Gentle Fist gracefully dispatching his enemies. As promised long ago when they were young and inexperienced and bloodshed was still new to them, Tenten remained close, always within his range of vision. He saw her as she engaged her enemies in a deadly game of steel and blood, her katana flashing in the moonlight. 

Bodies fell around her as she weaved and spun, always aware of Neji's presence, and the two of them danced.

The sun still hadn't broken the horizon when they stood side to side surrounded by dead bodies, clothes covered blood and sweat.

She pulled her mask away and settled it on top of her head and gave Neji a wordless smile. He smiled back as he took in the way the blood gleamed on her white mask and katana, the silver war paint splashed across her face, and the twinkling brown eyes.

_She was Tenten, surrounded by dragons and steel and sending forth death like raindrops. And he thought she was beautiful._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcome, especially constructive ones! 


End file.
